Nakoma Mousekewitz: My Story
by MetaFoxx278
Summary: Nakoma Alyssa Mousekewitz tells the story of how she first met her husband, Matt, and her trials and tribulations in her life.
1. Humble Beginnings

Disclaimer: Nakoma, Pocahontas, and all related characters are © Disney.

The Mousekewitz Family, and all related characters are © Don Bluth/Universal Studios/Amblin Entertainment

The Brisby Family are © Don Bluth/MGM Studios

Matt Mousekewitz and other non-cannon characters © Alpheus C. Robinson II

* * *

Most people think they know my story. Most people think they know everything there is about me. To those people, I say, you don't know until you've heard it from me. This is my story.

I was born in what was to become Richmond, Virginia. My tribe, the Powhatan tribe as we were called, were settled onto that land for years. But when me and my best friend, Pocahontas were born, things began to worsen for the tribe. The waters were drying up and we were being left with very little food. PC and myself were only on that part of Virginia for about five years before our tribe migrated to the future Jamestown site (which is a part of Williamsburg, where the tribe still resides today). Things were better there. We were near the Atlantic Ocean and we had better resources because of that. The rivers were more vibrant and flowing with life. It was beautiful. PC and I couldn't ask for a better piece of land to live on. My grandfather, Kekata, who is also our tribe's shaman, called it a great blessing from the spirits. I looked up to him a lot. He was a great inspiration to me. I don't know what I'd do without him. As for my best friend, PC, oh, the times we had back when we were six years old. Funny, they're still fresh in my head. I remember the time we first came across Meeko and Flit. Oh, they were so cute when they were little. So interesting how they've turned out so mischievous when they got older. I remember everyday at sunrise, PC and I would go out for rides down the rivers in our canoe. Those were some fun times.

During our tribe's war with the Massowamicks, I was grateful that PC was around to keep me calm, and vice versa. From what I was told about war, it was very bloody and brutal. Many of our people had died...even close friends that I had known since the migration. At one point, I didn't think we had a chance of survival, but one thing that I know about my people, we are fighters and survivors, and we are a tribe that never say die. And I was right. We were victorious thanks to the help of our brothers. When PC's father, Powhatan, returned, it brought a great sense of relief that we were safe. I knew PC would be happy to see her father again. It was at this time that the white men were about to invade our land, and PC was just about the first to know about it. She was having this dream that told her something was going to happen. Little did we both know it would be the adventure of both of our lives. When we arrived at the village, Powhatan was telling the tribe how one of our own, Kocoum, had fought very fiercely and was a critical factor on the war. Powhatan also told PC that Kocoum wanted to seek her hand in marriage. At the time I thought it was a really great idea (to tell you the truth, I wanted him for myself at one point), but looking at it now, I don't think PC would be as happy as she is now with John Rolfe. Kocoum was way too serious for her...and for me now-a-days. I don't know what was going through PC's mind at that point, but I know she wasn't feeling too thrilled about the idea. That much I could sense. Right after that, she went to see help from Grandmother Willow, a spirit that lives in a willow tree who's kept an eye on her since arriving on Old Jamestown. That's when her dream visions started to come to pass. The white man had come to our land. But the white man wasn't the only thing that came to the land at that time. So did my husband!

Word spread through the tribe fast that invaders came to our land. My grandfather gave us all what he thought of them, which scared everyone...except Kocoum and his warriors. Powhatan ordered him to take his warriors to where they were to observe them. I don't know what happened while they were watching the visitors, but one of our warriors came back wounded. I watched my grandfather inspect a bullet wound on Namonteck. Luckily it was to his leg, so he survived, but not without a price. Powhatan told all of us that the white men were dangerous and that we were not to go near then. Little did I know at that time PC was already interacting with one of them. An hour passed since Namonteck was in my grandfather's tent, and since then, I decided to go for a walk in the woods, staying close to the village. During my walk, I came across a small one-man camp. For some reason, I was curious about who might be staying there, but at the same time I was scared out of my wits. So I cautiously approached the camp. As I got closer, I noticed a shadow inside the tent. It was strange looking...almost in the shape of a giant mouse. I crept closer to see if I was right, and that when I saw Matt for the first time. I'll be the first to tell you, it freaked me out. I'm guessing he didn't notice me around his campsite, but I took off running and screaming for my life as if he was going to come after me and eat me alive. More or less, I'm betting he picked up on my screaming and was wanting to know what it was. Maybe I was just too fast for him to catch, but he did notice then I was around (or so he says).

The next day, the entire village was on lockdown. The women weren't allowed to go too far from the village. PC and me were picking corn from the fields for when the warriors arive.. Powhatan was worried about his daughter being out in the field alone, even though I was there with her, so he sent for Kocoum. This was when I noticed something strange with her...that she was hiding something. And who should pop from out from right behind her but John Smith. I was ready to fire off to get help from the village until PC stopped me. I don't think we need to speak of that conversation. We all know what was said (and what I did). PC and Smitty (what I like to call him now-a-days) vanished right before Kocoum showed up. Fearing for my life, I finished picking corn and headed back for the village. By the time PC came back, the warriors arrived, and PC tried to convince her father to not fight, which didn't work. I guess it wasn't the best time to question why she was with Smitty because I myself was going through the same thing with Matt. Earlier that day, I went back to the Matt's camp to see him again. This time, he was outside is tent, cooking up a herring he caught from the river. As I looked on watching him, in my mind, he seemed...well...normal. I mean, like he was almost human. Something came over me at that moment. He was so different, yet somehow, I thought we had some things in common. I wanted to go up to talk to him, but I was too afraid to. Then I noticed him sniffing the air and I guess he caught wind of me close by. He looked over and caught me standing behind the trees. That's when our eyes met for the first time. But I was still very fearful of him, so once again, I ran, and this time, he came running after me. But as I was running, my foot got caught in a freshly dug hole. I was stuck, and still scared, screaming as loud as I could hoping someone would come to rescue me, but Matt got to me first. Up close, he seemed like more of a giant due to his height. At that moment I just froze, just anticipating the worst. But, instead of him attacking me like I thought he was going to do, he freed me from that hole. When that happened, I got up, looked at him one more time, and ran back to the village. My ankle was hurt, but not too bad at the time, but it got worse that night. The rest of the day, I couldn't help but think about how he saved me. I couldn't get his face out of my head. I mean, for a mouse, he was cute...really cute. Before I had another moment to think about it, I noticed PC leaving the village on her way to see Smitty again. Bad ankle and all, I went out and stopped her, but I failed. Fearing for her life, I went to Kocoum and told him PC went off. He went after her, and that was the last time I ever saw him alive. One of Smitty's friends, Thomas I think his name was, shot and killed him during a confrontation. I don't think Thomas meant to kill him. More so, he was trying to protect Smitty. Am I mad at him for that? Back then I was, but now that I look at it now, my bitterness is almost non-existent. I felt bad of PC and gained a bit of an understanding of the people of "the outside world"...two people, completely different from each other, being friends and lovers (PC and Smitty were in love with each other at the time). It made me kind of think, "hey, what if I were able to get with this stranger, this mouse, that I just met?"

That night I could not sleep. With Kocoum's death and Pocahontas still on edge about Smitty's ordered death by her father, I couldn't find the courage to take myself to sleep. What was I to do? For some reason, my mindset was still on Matt, so I went out to Matt's camp again, this time, without fear. I remember I walked up to him as he was about to settle in for the night. We both made eye contact again, and he just let out a little "hello?" And I responded back with a "hello" of my own. "Wingapo," I said to him, using our traditional greeting. He then asked me if my ankle was feeling better from me slipping into that hole. I in turn responded to him telling that my pain was near gone but it was still swollen and hard to walk on. He then invited me inside his tent so he could treat it. His tent was very neat looking. He was very well organized with all his belongings. He knew where his medical kit was right away and reached for it when we poked inside. I groaned as I put pressure on my ankle, and he told me to keep off it as he set a pillow up under my foot. He then took a wrap and dipped it into some icy cold water then wrapped it around the swollen part of my ankle. He then put some healing herbs on it that helped stopped the pain gradually. "Thank you," I said. He closed his eyes and smiled back. It made me blush. Then we introduced ourselves. "My name is Matt Mousekewitz. What's your's," he said to me. "I am called Nakoma," I answered back. "Nakoma...that name is very pretty," he said back to me. I never thought much of my name, and apparently, neither did many of my tribemates, but it was good to know that someone else did, even if he was way different from me. "It is nice to meet you, Nakoma," he said to me. "Tell me, what brings you out so far into the woods this late at night," he then asked me. From there, I explained to him everything that was going on in our village...about the white men invading, my people about to go to war with them, about PC's affair with Smitty...every little detail I knew. For whatever reason, it was very easy to tell him. He sat there and listened to ever word I said. Matt was (and still is) always very easy to talk to. I just spilled my heart to him, and he listened. Not too many men in my tribe would do that for me. He told me that what I was going through was terrible and he wished that there were something he could do for me and my people. I told him there was nothing that he could do, but I did appreciate that he, and outsider, cared so much about us. Matt's always been an open-minded, unprejudiced type of person. It's what I admire about him the most. Maybe that's why I took it upon myself to curl up onto him. I had sought comfort in the arms of a mouse, and he openly accepted me into his arms. I think at that point, it was the first sign of love. He made me comfortable enough that I was able to carry myself to sleep.

Sunrise came and the drums were sounding very loud. So loud in fact that it woke the both of us up so all of a sudden. That's when I knew the war was about to happen. I had to leave Matt in a hurry to join the rest of the tribe to the site where Smitty was about to be executed. I felt bad about leaving him so fast because I left without saying goodbye. Being the kind and caring person that he is, I'm glad he understood. By the time I caught up with the warriors, we were halfway to the execution site. I had to rip off the wrapping that Matt put on me earlier to keep the warriors from getting suspicious of my activities. When we arrived at the execution site, the Englishmen were right there with weapons drawn. Powhatan raised his club, ready to deliver the first blow, then out of nowhere, PC shows up and stops him, then convincing him not to start the war...and this time succeeded. When I saw PC and Smitty hugging each other, it became clear to me that two people so different from each other are capable of understanding one another. I have Matt to thank for that, too. Maybe that's why I was smiling so happily. The joyous time was short lived, though. The leader of the Englishmen, Governor Radcliffe took aim with of the English soldier's rifles and tried to kill Powhatan. But Smitty instead took the bullet, pushing our chief out of the way just in time for that shot to strike him. You can probably bet I could tell what was going through Radcliffe's mind, but I never expected his own men would turn on him like they did. I guess Smitty meant that much to them. Still, he was hurt pretty bad, and had to return to England in order to be treated properly. I remember Thomas telling PC that going back was his only chance, and that he would die if he stayed her. Because of Smitty's bravery, Powhatan made him an honorary member of our tribe. Smitty asked if PC wanted to come with him, and PC told him, "I'm needed here." It was clear to me that PC was in fact loyal to our tribe, and I never really had a reason to question her loyalty. She was just in love with another man, completely different from her. It even broke my heart to see them part ways after one final kiss. It made me weep because I was beginning to understand differences and other people. Most of the Englishmen set off from the land while others stayed and made homes for themselves. For the next few weeks, PC seemed rather distant from the rest of the tribe. Perhaps she couldn't get over not being able to see Smitty anymore. And it wasn't like she was going to come and talk to me about the ordeal. So up until he left the area, I found solace in Matt. He was the only one I could talk to...the only one would would listen in turn. And I cherished every moment I spent with him. We ended up teaching each other about our ways. I taught him the ways of the Powhatan, our customs, our way of life, and spirituality, just about anything I could think of. In turn, he taught me his way of life, his customs, and his spirituality. He also told me of his family...of how he was taken from them and brought to this land when he was just a young child. And he told me of how by his little brother he was able to reunite with them. It was clear to me that he loved his family and he had a lot of family values. Matt was also a well-seasoned traveler, and he loves to learn about other people's way of life. So not only did I learn about his Russian-Jewish self, but I learned other various forms of life as well. I was beginning to see that Matt was a blessing sent to me by the Great Spirit. He stayed a few more days before he had to take back to San Francisco. He promised me that he'd return every month just so he could see me again. Then I was feeling the same way as PC was feeling. I remembered the first time he kissed me before he left. It was just a peck on the cheek, but, it was still...my first kiss.


	2. A New Frontier

Months has passed and more settlers arrived here. Many in the tribe has started to get weary about their presence here. Maybe they were anticipating a war...waiting for the first settler to fire the first shot at us. They waited, paranoid, but nothing happened. Peace was still maintained, but it was some tense, uneasy moments. And PC wasn't doing much to help out the situation. She kept going back to the shore, hoping that Smitty would come back. We barely spoke to each other. I guess one reason why was because my grandfather had promised me to another man in the village...someone I didn't really think much of. His name was Herakata, and he was Kocoum's younger brother. So, naturally, he was just as serious as big brother, and not as laid back as Matt was. I thought I'd be content with that, but everytime I saw Matt, it made it more and more uncomfortable for me to be around him. It never dawned on me what Matt's reaction would be life if I told him. I decided to keep it to myself and not utter a word to anyone about it. But I was never good at keeping secrets, and I let it slip the next time I saw him. I thought he would get really upset and mad at me, but he took it pretty well, and I mean that literally. We don't really talk about it much these days, but he did tell me that back then he had figured that I fell in love with another (even though I was nowhere near in love, though) and that it was probably for the best. I so wanted to tell him it wasn't the case, but I never found the courage to. And besides, I was still wanting to maintain my tribe's traditions. We just left it at that, but we still kept seeing each other. Luckily for me, PC was starting to come around and be a little bit more social around me again. I got my best friend back. The old PC was back, still heartbroken over Smitty, but she was back. We started hanging out more during the times Matt wasn't around. She heard through her father that I was promised to Herakata, and even she, herself, wasn't too happy about it. See, earlier that month, I introduced her to Matt, and the two of them hit it off right there. PC was practically fearless, so she was able to approach him much easier than me. She saw the chemistry between the two of us and thought it was a really good idea if we got together. I thought if I had an easy time introducing Matt to PC, it would be a good idea to introduce him to the rest of the tribe. I spoke too soon. That day, the drums were sounding again. There must've been trouble in the village. The three of us rushed there to see what was going on. When we got there there was an enraged settler attacking the villagers. Why he was attacking, I still don't know to this day, but he must have been one of those who hated us Native Americans for no particular reason other than the fact that we were Native Americans. Anyway, when the settler went after my grandfather was when Matt jumped in to save him. Not only was the settler scared, but so were the rest of the villagers. Matt tackled him and held his arm to his throat, telling the man to leave the village and never return. He then got up and threw him halfway outside the village. I think this lit the fire inside him because he proceeded to take his hidden gun and fire off several rounds at us, narrowly missing us by inches. That's when he turned the gun on me. My blood ran cold. I was stood there frozen in fear for my life. The so called "love of my life" saw what was about to transpire, and did nothing to save my life. The settler then pulled the trigger. I knew I was gone with the winds, but out of nowhere, Matt jumped in front of the shot and took it for me right in left shoulder. My grandfather took a bow and arrow from one of the villagers and fire the arrow true to the heart of the would-be murderer. I went right to my fallen love to see if he was alright. I thought he was dead from that shot (because I didn't understand how they worked at the time) but thank the spirits he was alive. His shoulder was in tremendous pain. Thing is, he can take a tremendous amount of pain. I don't know how, but he can. The villagers, my grandfather, and Powhatan all saw me and PC hovering over my fallen mouse love, and must've figured that it was alright to trust him, despite his appearance. We took him to my grandfather's tent to let him heal. It took nearly a month, but Matt recovered fully. He healed pretty fast. Maybe mice have that effect or he just had this incredible will to live. Before he left again, the villagers make him an honorary member of our tribe, something that has never happened before in our tribe's history. My grandfather made the recommendation to Powhatan that this happen. He must've really seen something in Matt a lot to have done that. I never bothered to ask him why. Not even to this day do I bother. I was just grateful. In the next few months that Matt had visited, he shared his life experiences with all of the villagers...his trials, his travels, his knowledge of the world...just about everything he knew. He loved to play with the kids, and learned how to play all of the games that the tribe knew. All the time I watched him, my love for him grew even further. How was I supposed to get through a wedding to someone I had no love or compassion for, especially when he failed to protect me when I was in need?

Winter that year was horrible, for me and for PC. Three weeks before PC's future husband, John Rolfe, came sailing to Willamsburg, I was married to Herakata. Matt wasn't in attendance. I told him not to come because I didn't want him to see so unhappy on that day. He knew why I didn't want him there, and was very understanding. Needless to say the wedding was a disaster. It was really hard for me to commit to such an undeserving husband. My grandfather tried to convince me that everything was going to be alright, but to no avail. I think he knew that my heart belonged to Matt. The weeks to come were very rocky. We did nothing but argue and fight the whole time. It was so horrible, even PC got in on the action. I've never heard her scald a person like she did Herakata in my life. What she said, I dare not repeat. Oh, I'm so glad I had her around. We needed each other in both of our crises. Word got out a month earlier that Smitty was dead, and PC was having a really tough time coping. She tried to be the same cheerful, carefree PC that she's known to be, but her heart was still hurt. And I could see it. The day that JR (what PC and myself call him now-a-days) arrived, was when she "tried" to have a little fun, but couldn't stop thinking about Smitty. I didn't see her again until we met in the village that night for our dance. That's when JR came into the village. He offered his horse to her as a peace offering. He must've thought PC was the chief of the village. Then he asked Powhatan to come to London with him to meet King James. Needless to say everyone was none too pleased with that. PC stepped in to intervene before things got out of hand. Herakata made me so mad when he burst out saying that she speaks with the tongue of the "barbarians" and that she should go to London...all because she had a lot of understanding of the settlers and wanted peace between us more than anyone. Ooh, I so wanted to knock his lights out for that. PC must've been as mad as I was because she quickly took him up on that offer. She was right, though. Someone did need to go. I'm glad it was her, too. If anyone could bring the Powhatans and the settlers together, she could. The next day she set sail for England. Before she left, I told her, "do not forget this land." Even though I knew how much she was wanting to go and bring peace, I was afraid that she would forget where she came from. I'm so worrisome of these things sometimes. It was a really sad day for me because I was going to lose my best friend for I didn't know how long. And Herakata wasn't going to make things any easier, either. I thought more or less I was going to go crazy, but who should show up about a week and a half later but Matt. I was so happy to see him, my face lit up with excitement. His timing couldn't have been more perfect. We sat down at his camp and talked for a while. I told him everything that was going on in the village, including the gory details of my wedding. It was such a relief that someone other than PC showed concern for my well being. Matt promised that he'd be there for as long as he needed to be. And I sure needed him. Herakata was very jealous and he followed me one day to Matt's camp. He didn't see fit to talk to me about it until I got back to the village with Matt escorting me. That's when the absolute last fight (and straw) went off. I told Matt to stay out of this because I didn't want him to get involved as to not get him into trouble with the tribe. The yelling and screaming from both me and Herakata brought out the entire village and everyone witnessed, including Matt, as Herakata punched me in the face. It enraged three people in particular: Powhatan, my grandfather, and Matt. Herakata struck first, knocking my grandfather down before Matt took him on. Matt was a much better fighter than Herakata and he took him out effortlessly. Powhatan took it upon himself to strip me of Herakata and banish him from the tribe. Matt came to check up on me while Powhatan checked on my grandfather. My lip was bleeding, but I was okay. Luckily, so was my grandfather. Once again, Matt had saved my life, and witnessed right in front of the tribe. The village was very grateful to him that we feasted in his honor that night. Two weeks later, PC and JR returned with the good news that there was to be no turmoil between our tribe and the settlers. That was a big relief. I told PC about what happened while she was away, and was she happy to hear that Herakata was gone from the village for good after the way he's been treating me. Now the question she had for me was when was I going to be getting with Matt full time? It was a hard question for me to answer because, Matt wasn't from our tribe, and no matter what I felt about him, I thought that I'd be betraying my tribe by marrying an outsider. I thought PC herself betrayed her tribe by marrying JR. How blind I was. The next time I saw Matt, he was packing up to leave back for San Francisco. I thought it would be the last time I saw him. He came by the village to see everyone to say good-bye. At first, I thought it was the most heartbreaking moment in my life because I had this feeling that I would never get to see him again. He asked me if I wanted to come with him back to California. I told him I couldn't. I didn't want to betray my tribe. Of course he was heartbroken but very understanding. It was hard for the both of us. That night, my grandfather and Powhatan came to my tent to talk to me. They told me that they couldn't help but wonder that I should go with Matt. I told them that as much as I wanted to go, I was not going to betray the tribe and leave them. I'll never forget what my grandfather told me. He said, "granddaughter, you have always been very loyal to this tribe, and you leaving us would not break that loyalty. Your destiny lies outside this village. It is time to go forth and explore the rest of the world. All of us will be fine, and we all support you and Matt. We all think the two of you will be the best together. He makes you happy. That's all that I want for you." "It it what we all want for you," said Powhatan. If it hadn't been for PC coming in and giving added encouragement I never would be married to Matt today. I owe her a lot. That's the reason why she's my best friend. So the next day, I caught up with Matt as he was heading towards the airport to board his flight back home. He asked me what I was doing there. I told him, "I want to come with you. There's nothing left for me here. I want to be with you." I'll never forget the smile on his face or the hug and kiss he gave me. He bought me a ticket and we both got on the plane to my new home and new life in San Francisco, California.

We arrived at San Francisco International Airport within a few hours with Matt's siblings waiting for us. They were caught completely unaware that he he had brought back company. He introduced me to everyone. They were so nice to me. They've heard through him a lot about me. Matt must've been thinking about me all the times he wasn't in Virginia. I especially liked his siblings, Tanya, Fievel, and Yasha. Tanya and I always get along so well. We have a lot in common. After the initial introduction, we all headed back for the city and Matt's home. What I saw of the two suburbs we traveled through, South San Francisco and Millbrae, it was like nothing that I'd ever seen before. It reminded me of all the stories that PC told me of London plus it was almost like Willamsburg back home with all the mountains around. The drive up US 101 was very pleasant. Matt drives a very nice luxurious Chevrolet Express, which he takes really good care of. He takes care more care of that van than I do my own Nissan Skyline (which he bought me, BTW). Okay, I'm starting to get off track. When we arrived in the city, the bright colors of all the buildings were so breathtaking. No wonder PC was so very ecstatic about London. We got off the highway at Bay Shore Blvd., the path leading to our home on top of Bernal Hill (that has the best view of the city in my opinion...I love it up there). His home was so beautiful (and still is thanks to me). It was there that I first met his parents, Emilio and Natasha. Matt couldn't ask for a better set of parents. Like the siblings, they also heard so much about me. I didn't realize I was such a celebrity. It was very flattering, to say the least. My first night there I spent snuggling into the arms of my sweetie poo. It was my first night of freedom...being on my own and seeing and experiencing new and exciting things. I couldn't help but get over the feeling. The next day, Matt took me though a tour of his world (San Francisco I mean). There was so much to see. I especially loved the ride through Downtown and the Financial District. My biggest thrill of the day was crossing the Golden Gate Bridge into Marin County. The ride up in those mountains were so beautiful. I never seen mountains so high before. They were higher than the ones back home. They took me all around Marin County until we reached San Rafael, where I met Tony and Bridget for the first time. Then we rode all the way around to Oakland where we took the Oakland bridge back home. I wanted to see more, but we ran out of daylight. We took more tours of the area the next couple of days. Back at the house, I was just settling in and Matt's parents came in to talk to me. They wanted to know more about me and where I come from. Telling them about my life's history was just as easy as telling it to Matt. His parents are such nice folks that they are so accepting of me being human and wanting to be with their mouse son. They told me their reason why they are very supportive of their son was because they never had him for very long and it was hard to understand their son at this age, but he's been such an amazing son to them thus far that whatever he does, they would be more than happy to support. They could already see that I was a really great person, and that I made their boy very happy, so the idea of me marrying a mouse was was nothing to them, as long as their son is happy. They seem to feel the same way about the other three as well. Like I said, they are such great parents.

Planning for me and Matt's wedding commenced a month after I got fully settled in. I was working at Matt's family's music shop, the famous Mousekewitz Sting Shop, located just south of the Financial District. I was making as much as a well seasoned music seller, though at the time I knew nothing about the business. I'm glad that I had Tanya by my side. She taught me everything I know. Matt even taght me how to play guitar (so that years later I could try and come really close to outstaging him at Mousefest) one day in the shop. It took me a long time to get the strings right, but I kept practicing at it every chance I got when I was at home. Matt even allowed me to record my first guitar demo in his private studio above our room (that studio now belongs to the both of us). I found it very exciting because I was making music. I had always loved making music back when I was younger, but I never made it like that before. Those were the happiest times of my life. I was with my new family, a group of people who I loved and who loved me. Little did I know that my "ex-husband" had somehow tracked me down all the way to Frisco, and I was about to have another intervention with him. Only this time, things went to my favor. The pitiful fool approached me at a show that we were promoting for Matt's band, the Green River Valley Band, and he showed up in the backlot of the show in a drunken state. Matt and I were surprised to see him there. We couldn't figure for the life of us how he found out where I was (we discovered later that he had found out from my grandfather back in Virginia by sneaking into the village and eavesdropping on a conversation he was having with PC and JR). You can bet he was still angry about the whole ordeal that took place months ago, and he sure as heck was looking for revenge. What he didn't know was I had a lot more backup this time, in the form of my fiancé his family...and ME! By the way, Fievel, thanks so much for those kickboxing lessons. They've been a life saver! So anyway, he snuck into the backstage of the set, and located me talking to Natasha. I had my back turned to him and didn't notice until Natasha spotted him and clued me in. I quickly turned around to see him in this really nasty drunken state. I forgot what it was he was drinking (don't really want to remember to tell you the truth) but it was sure strong because he reeked all over with it. His words were very slurred, and I could barely make out a word of what he was saying. What I did make out was in his delusional mind, he was going to bring me back to Virginia and force me to marry him again to make him look like a hero to the tribe. I couldn't help but laugh at him because it was so pathetic. I told him, "if you think you're taking me anywhere, buster, think again! I'm set to get married to my real husband in a month." Just then, the rest of the family showed up. Emilio told everyone what was going on, and they all rushed to help me. They got there to see Herakata punch me in the face for the second time. Matt was very angry about that, and tried to charge the drunkard, but I told him to back off and that I could handle this. Herakata asked me again if I was ready to go, but I said to him, "nice punch. Let me show you mine," and I let him have it! I hit him so hard that I ended up breaking his nose. As he held his bloodied nose, I in turned kicked him in the gut, then grabbed him by the hair and delivered a knockout knee to his head. Everyone was very impressed by the way I handled myself...including Matt. He loves the fact that I can take care of myself. Tanya got on her cell phone and called the police to have him arrested. There were security cameras set up around the lot we were using, and it caught the whole thing on video, so no charges would be filed against us. He was charged with aggravated assault, public intoxication, trespassing, and disturbing the peace. That wasn't all, though. We also found out he had warrants for his arrest back in almost every state he traveled through. Wow! He was that desperate to get to me. I didn't know he had it in him to rack up that much charges. He was sentenced to 25 years in California (minus a chance of parole) state prison and then he has to serve an extra time in the states he had other charges in, before serving another 25 years in Virginia. As far as I know now, he's still serving his time in California. Don't worry. He's all the way in the middle of nowhere in San Bernardino County. Any thoughts of escape is fatal (the last time I heard someone escaping from the prison he's in, two people died trying to make it out on foot in the extreme heat...one died before reaching Needles, the other before reaching Goffs. I love the desert, sometimes.


End file.
